The Chase
by ilovemybestfriends
Summary: When Cameron Morgan runs away from Gallagher Academy, how does the CIA react? They send four young agents on a mission around the world to find her. These spies might just a learn a thing or two about the dangers of falling in love and double agents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers. This is my first multi-chapter story. It has major Only the Good Spy Young spoilers. I hope you like it. I would be grateful if you all gave me some feedback. Flames, constructive criticism, and other reviews are all appreciated. Anyways, happy reading. :] **

I couldn't see anything because I was in total darkness…just kidding. The only darkness was from behind my eyelids since I had just awoken from my nap and had yet to open my eyes. Why was I taking a nap? I didn't have anything better to do unless I wanted to play solitaire or stare at the ugly beige walls. I had tried convincing the director of the CIA to change the color, but he refused. He said that beige was a neutral color and it pleased everyone. Trust me; no one in my office liked the color.

Anyways, back to the issue at hand. I think I might be dying of boredom. I haven't gone on a mission in what feels like forever. Since I've only been working for the CIA for three years (I am now 21.), I only am allowed to go on these incredibly easy missions. Even a spy training at Gallagher Academy could accomplish my missions! Not that I had anything against Gallagher, I did graduate from there.

I was about to start another napping session when my cell phone rang. Yes, I have a state of the art iPhone with all the CIA apps, advancements, and caller id. It was so awesome. But, the ringtones are awful, especially since my cousin Liz Sutton calls me every day at noon sharp for any news on Cameron Morgan. This Morgan girl was very well known at CIA headquarters. She was the daughter of Matthew and Rachel Morgan. She was also one of Liz's roommates and best friends at Gallagher Academy. Cameron was and still is being chased by the Circle of Cavan. She ran away from Gallagher to keep her friends safe. She also wanted answers to the many questions she had. I didn't blame the poor girl. I know she has been through a lot in her lifetime. I just wish she knew how hard it is too do things on your own. I know it's hard, but as a spy, sometimes you need a partner or someone who can help you.

After 3.76 seconds, I answered my phone.

"Hey, how's the search party going, Lizzie?" I said, trying and failing to sound sympathetic. Sympathy just wasn't my strong suit. Liz thought I was being sarcastic and started shouting at me. Because of Cameron's disappearance, she was really fragile these days.

"Why don't you tell me, Kate? After all, you're the CIA agent!" That really got my temper going.

"Liz, you know I'm only 21 years old! I don't get told anything! My clearance level isn't high enough!" I knew my temper would get me in trouble soon if I didn't calm down. I quickly glanced at a photo of Liz and myself to calm myself. I don't know why it works, it just does. It was taken a really long time ago at my house when Liz and her family visited mine in Georgia. Not much had changed in our appearances since then. She had a fashionable blonde bob and I had my long dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun. I can remember every detail from the day that picture was taken. Liz and I had acted like we were spies. She always said she would create spy gadgets for me one day. I find it ironic that we basically predicted our own futures.

Before I could delve any farther into my memories with Liz, I heard someone sobbing in my ear. Oh no! I forgot I was on the phone with Liz. Quickly trying to hide my thoughtlessness, I cleared my throat.

"Liz! Lizzie, I'm so sorry…" Before I could finish my horrible apology, I was interrupted by a soft and sweet male voice.

"Bookworm, it's going to be alright," the man or boy said. "They'll find Cammie."

"I hope you're right, Brainy," Liz whispered. Why did they have to talk in codenames?

"Cammie might be "The Chameleon", but Zach will find her. He's in love with her. He would never let anything happen to her. She's his Gallagher Girl. Besides, there's a 1 in 8.356734 chance that Zach already knows where to find her. I wouldn't lie to you, Liz. You're my-y-y s-p-py," the mystery boy stuttered at the end. I mentally squealed, but still felt extremely awkward hearing Liz and this boy's conversation. Wait a minute! I know who this boy is! It's Jonas! Jonas was Liz's crush. Why were they hanging out? Oh, that's right! Gallagher and Blackthorne are having their summer vacations. Jonas must have gone to visit Liz or something like that. They were just too adorable. But, I really hope she knows what he really is.

Then my bashful cousin said, "Tha-thanks, Jonas. You're my assassin." Whew, thank God she already knew about him being an assassin. I knew the Blackthorne boys were changing though. Many of them didn't kill anymore. Most would join the CIA, MI6, or some other spy organization after they graduated. For this fact, I was glad. The idea of my younger cousin liking a killer didn't sit well with me.

All of a sudden, I heard kissing. Ew, that is so not cool. It's not that I have a problem with Liz kissing someone; I just didn't want to hear it so I cleared my throat trying to alert the two of my presence. Apparently, they were too wrapped up in each other to hear me on the phone.

"HELLO, I CAN HEAR YOU TWO! CAN YOU CONTROL YOUR HORMONES FOR 5 MINUTES?"

"Oopsy daisy," Liz giggled. I just laughed. I could mentally see the blush that was radiating off her probably sunburned face.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Could you please wait a moment?" I asked nicely. There was no answer so I guess my visitor was going to wait for me.

"Well, I've got to go, Lizzie. Jonas?"

"Yes?" he squeaked. I think I might just send him some books on confidence, but then I would have to hack into some site to see where he was. It would take 3.3748 minutes maximum to figure out his location. After all, who does everyone think taught Liz her mad hacking skills?

"Take care of Liz, alright? She's like my little sister," I spoke softly.

"I'll do my best," he answered.

"You better. Anyways, I love you, Liz. I'll call if I hear anything on Cameron. I'll talk to you later. Be safe, alright?"

"I'll try and thanks. I love you too, Katie-Bear," Liz started giggling. She knew how much I hated that nickname. People either called me Kate or Katie, not Katie-Bear.

"Liz! It's Kate or Katie!" I whined.

"Alright. Bye Katie!"

"Bye Lizzie."

As I clicked the end call button, my visitor knocked on the door again. They must have known I was done on the phone. We all had excellent hearing here.

"Come in," I said loudly. The door opened softly to reveal one of my best CIA friends.

"Alicia! What happened to you?" I exclaimed.

**A/N: Well, how was my first chapter, loves? I might update tomorrow, Monday, or next weekend. I'm not sure yet. I would appreciate if you all reviewed, but if not, that's fine too. Until next time Gallagher Girl lovers… **

**:] Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Hello, readers. This is my first multi-chapter story. I hope you like it. I would be grateful if you all gave me some feedback. Flames, constructive criticism, and other reviews are all appreciated. Thank you xXGoodeSpiesAreWorthItXx, WeLovePercyJackson, TwinkleLights123, ABC123, iloveGGandHP, BeThyBear319, and Bubble(.)Gum(.)Green (Sorry I had to change your name, my computer is just being messed up.) for reviewing and putting this story on your favorites and story alert list. You all have made my day.**

**Anyways, happy reading. :] **

Standing silently in front of me was a beat up looking Alicia Tang. Alicia had been my best friend since we met at Gallagher Academy. Seeing her horrible looking face and arms frightened me a quite a bit, but being the amazing spy I am, I hid my emotions very well. Her beautiful curly chocolate brown hair was replaced with this frizzy mess that was awful. Her normally twinkling sea green eyes were dull and lifeless. Her face and arms were black and blue and covered with slowly healing cuts and bumps. I honestly didn't remember Alicia being assigned a mission. After all, she was my partner and we never went on missions without each other.

Curiosity continued to bubble within me, so I repeated, "What happened to you, Alicia?"

Then she had the audacity to start laughing hysterically. I wasn't amused. I cared about Alicia and apparently she thought getting hurt was just some sort of joke. While I glared at her, she took some sort of patch off her neck. Alicia's face immediately began glowing again and her skin was rid of its many bruises, cuts, and bumps.

"You-you should have seen your face, Katie. It was hilarious. This patch is just something the smart people whipped up to make you look injured when you're really not," Alicia giggled again.

She can be so mental sometimes, I swear. But, everyone at headquarters was weird or mental in their own way.

"You're weird, Alicia. I sometimes wonder why on earth you're my best friend," I said in mock seriousness but then burst out laughing.

"Right back at ya, sister," she laughed. We continued laughing until we thought we were going to die of laughter. Trust me, people have died of laughter.

"Let's. Go. Get. Some. Lunch," I spoke between deep breaths, trying to even out my breathing.

"Sure!" That girl is always hungry and yet she is still skinny. She needs to teach me how to do that.

As Alicia and I walked out of my office, there was someone waiting for us. Well, mostly for Alicia. When she saw the man leaning against the wall casually, her nose instantly wrinkled in disgust. Alicia wasn't against the male population. She just wasn't all that fond of guys. She had some rough experiences with major buttholes in the past. Before the guy opened his mouth, I just knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna ditch your friend and get a bite to eat? Then maybe we could head down to my office and get to know each other," the guy said trying to sound sexy. Talk about a major epic fail.

"No thanks. I'd much rather spend my lunch with my best friend," Alicia said nicely. You could tell she was trying to be polite but it just didn't reach her blazing eyes. After all, in A Female Spies' Guide to the Art of Refusal, it gives you ten fool proof ways to get a guy off your back and "Calmly refusing the invitation" was number one. Number ten was definitely a last resort. It involved a pen, quarter, and paper bag. I really hope no woman was desperate enough to go through with that though.

"You don't have to pretend, baby. I know you're trying to play hard to get, but that's okay. I always get what I want," he said confidently. If Alicia doesn't punch him soon, I just might have to hurt him myself. He was being a total jerk.

Alicia must have my read my mind because the next thing I noticed was the guy was in a chokehold from my best friend.

"I'm only going to say this once, got it? I don't and will never like you. So, for your tiny pea brain, that translates into stay away from me. Don't talk to me, look at me, or even think about me. If you do…" she hissed at him.

"You'll do what?" he said mockingly. What was wrong with this dude? Did he not know we worked for the CIA just like him?

I felt someone's presence behind me, so I turned slightly to see Ethan Shane standing in the shadows. He was watching the scene unfold in front of me with angry aqua blue eyes and clenched fists. He knew Alicia could handle the situation, but he still stood there to make sure nothing too bad happened. Alicia didn't notice Ethan because she was angrily whispering into the guy's ear about what she could do to him with a sock and needle while continuously throwing in curse words as well. The guy's eyes quickly widened in fear. Yeah, that's right. He should quake in terror of the deadly female spy. He all too soon gained his cocky attitude back and smirked the most annoyingest smirk ever.

"Alicia, you're so violent. I find that extremely hot," he said. Oh no he didn't! I felt my jaw drop at this guy's nerve. I was just about launch myself at the jerk, when I saw a blonde haired blurb rush past me and punch the arrogant butthole straight in the nose. Said guy quickly was released from Alicia's chokehold and crumpled to the grounded unconscious with a bleeding nose.

"I could have handled it, Ethan," Alicia said with narrowed eyes. Oh, that was who punched the jerk in the face. That makes so much sense.

"Really? It sure as heck didn't look like it to me!" Ethan spoke angrily.

"Whatever," Alicia said crossing her arms moodily.

"The least you could say is thank you, Alicia," he said exasperatedly running a hand through his short hair.

"Thank you," she whispered. I honestly think she has a soft spot for the boy. I'd have to ask her about it later.

His face contorted into a small grin as he patted her shoulder.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Yes," Alicia muttered her cheeks tingeing a soft pink. Hmm, that's interesting.

"Well, see you two ladies in a few," Ethan waved and walked away.

Alicia and I shared confused looks about his statement. What did he mean "a few?" Her hand reached for her pants pocket where a piece of paper was sticking out.

"What's that?" I questioned as she read the note.

"A note from the director. Here read it," she handed me the sheet of paper.

_Dear Agents Sutton and Tang, _

_Please meet me in my office at 12:58 sharp. I will not accept tardiness._

_Until then, _

_Director Collins_

Whoa! This means we will probably be assigned a major mission! Yes!

I checked my watch to see what time it was. I definitely didn't want to be late for a meeting with Director Collins. Crap. It was already 12:50. We only had eight minutes to get to his office which was on the other side of headquarters, so we broke off into the fastest sprint we could manage in heels. Of course I quickly ran into Maddye Jenkinz who was carrying a stack of papers.

"Sorry, Maddye!" I shouted. I didn't hear her response though because I was already too far away to hear her.

Finally, Alicia and I reached Director Collins's office with a minute to spare. Alicia quickly knocked on his door to alert him of our arrival.

"Come in, Agents Sutton and Tang," he said knowingly. Alicia and I quickly entered to see our gray-haired director smiling. Well, there's a first for everything.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet your partners for this highly dangerous mission," as soon as he said this the two chairs in front of his desk swiveled around.

Oh my God.

**A/N: Well, how was my second chapter, loves? I might update tomorrow or Friday night. I'm not sure yet because I will be going out of town. I would appreciate if you all reviewed, but if not, that's fine too. Until next time Gallagher Girl lovers…**

**=] Rachel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Hello, readers. Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation. I hope you like the chapter. I would be grateful if you all gave me some feedback. Flames, constructive criticism, and other reviews are all appreciated. Thank you for reviewing and putting this story on your favorites and story alert list. You all have made my day. Oh, thanks to my long lost sister, who is spreading the nerd awareness, NetbookHater and my bff [best fanfiction friend] TwinkleLights123. You two are the best! **

**Enjoy the chapter then!**

There sitting in front of me was Lizzie and Jonas. Oh no, this can't be right. They were too young for this. Lizzie was only sixteen for crying out loud! Jonas was almost seventeen, but he's a trained assassin. I'm pretty sure he can handle himself. But Lizzie, she couldn't even walk straight on her own two feet. She's the definition of clumsy.

There was something that didn't click though. I had just talked to Liz on the phone. When did she get here and why was Jonas holding her hand? I didn't think he was her "boyfriend" yet. I swear teenage relationships are so complicated. But, adult relationships aren't that easy either.

All of a sudden, I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. Lizzie and Jonas weren't the only people in the room. I felt two presences lurking in the shadows of Director Collins's office. I quickly glanced at Alicia to see if she also felt two others standing in the shadows. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and her lips were screwed up in a tight line. I caught her eye and sent her look that said _this can't be right._ She sent me one that said _no worries we'll figure this out by interrogation._ I mentally laughed. This was going to be fun. Alicia was one of the best interrogators in the CIA.

While she and I had been silently conversing, Director Collins was watching us with an amused expression on his face. It was as if Alicia and I weren't processing something. Oh! I've got it.

"Excuse me sir, but who are we really working with?" I questioned the director. I knew we weren't working with Liz and Jonas. It was rather impossible.

"They're right here in front of you, Agent Sutton," he said with a straight face. I couldn't tell if he was lying because his pupils didn't dilate. I groaned. Why did he have to be such a good agent?

I glanced at my best friend, who had her game face on, and slightly nodded to Jonas. I would question him. If he didn't talk, Alicia would question Liz. Lizzie wasn't very good at lying. She really needed to work on that. All spies should be able to lie. But, that was Plan B of course.

I mentally sighed. I guess we should get this show on the road.

"Hello, how are you doing, Jonas?" I asked adding an Alabama accent to my already Southern voice. I needed to sound like Liz if this was going to work. I knew he couldn't resist her. He's such a sweetheart.

"I uh- I am- I'm fine. Umm what about you?" he said flustered. Aww how adorable!

"Just peachy, thanks. Now, why don't you tell me why y'all are really here?"

"Uh we um are to help you with your mission." Why was he being so difficult! If he doesn't give me some answers soon, I might just have to use some force to get them out of him. Or, I could just give him some truth-telling gum. It's amazing what scientists can come up with these days.

"I'm sure you are, Jonas. Anyways, how long have you and Lizzie been here? Were you making out in Director Collins's office? If you were, that is disgusting. I know some agents are open with that kind of stuff, but I think it should be more private. Don't you think, Alicia?" I muffled my laugh by clearing my throat. Their faces had turned extremely red within the blink of an eye. They must have been kissing in here. Oh my, Director C doesn't seem to happy knowing two teens were making out in his office. I think I might just die from holding my laughter in.

Alicia was giggling at their horror-stricken faces, "Yes, I do believe relationships should be private, Katie."

"So, are we ready to give some answers or do I have to embarrass you two even more in front of your hopefully future employer/boss?" Liz and Jonas looked at each other and sighed. Jonas nodded his head as if telling me he would tell me what I wanted to know. "Jonas, what are you and Liz really doing here?" I questioned him softly. I really didn't want to throw their secrets out in the open, but when you're a spy, you have to do what's necessary to get the information you want.

Jonas finally spoke. "Director Collins was asking Liz if she had any clue where Cammie might be. Cammie had trackers on her clothes, but she was smart enough to remove them once she got into Roseville. Nobody really knows where she is at the moment. She could be anywhere. But, I know that Zach Goode will find her. He loves her. He doesn't want anything to happen to Cammie. After all, his mom is the leader of the Circle of Cavan. Everyone knows how much his mom wants Cammie dead or maybe alive. No one is really sure. Zach will do anything and everything to keep her safe though."

I sighed. Love was such a complicated thing. It is hard being in love when you are a spy though. It can tear you apart and leave you vulnerable. Love is something that spies should avoid at all costs. It is one of the things that causes the most deaths in the field because spies lose their covers and show their emotions. Very few agents can handle being in love, but I've seen it be done before. It's something almost everyone wants, but few people actually have the pleasure of experiencing and enjoying it as a spy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alicia stiffen. I'm pretty sure it was because of what Jonas said about Zach Goode. Zach sounded like an amazing guy. Any female spy-in-training would be lucky to have his love and him protecting her. Alicia had always wanted to have someone who would protect her and love her unconditionally. But, male spies in their twenties were only looking for a fling. They never wanted a serious relationship. They were immature and selfish idiots. I knew she always would put love before her job as an agent though.

I caught Alicia's eye and sent her a sympathetic look. After all, she wasn't the only one who had experienced some tough situations in the love department. Alicia wasn't the only upset person in the room though. I saw Liz sniffling and wiping hurriedly at her eyes. My cousin missed Cammie so much. It just broke my heart seeing her so breakable and sad. I knew I would be extremely upset if Alicia disappeared without telling me where she was going. So, instead of being totally inconsiderate, I went over to Lizzie and brought her into a great big hug.

"It'll be alright. Everything will work out in the end." I had to make sure what I told her wasn't a lie because there was a chance Cammie might not come back.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Liz asked me softly as I pulled out of the hug. I quickly glanced at a concerned Alicia before replying.

"I really don't know, Lizzie. You never know what could happen."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"Well, I didn't want to lie to you."

"I know. I just hate not knowing something. It makes me angry." I laughed. I mean what else could I do? Liz offered a small smile to me. Well, that was a good sign.

"Director Collins, who are we really working with?" Alicia interrupted. He laughed and motioned to the shadows of his office.

"Us," said two male voices in unison. The voices were from Ethan Shane and Seth Newman. Ethan winked at Alicia and Seth grinned at me. Alicia's face went tomato red in a matter of 3.9 seconds. Wow, that's a new record. I really needed some girl time with her to ask her about the attraction. Gosh, I think my best friend has a "crush" on him. I know that sounds so juvenile, but that really is the only way to describe it. Not that Ethan was bad-looking, oh no. He was definitely far from it. I could see why Alicia might like him.

She wasn't the only one blushing though. I felt my face heat up like it was on fire. Seth should be cursed for his godlike looks. He had light brown hair that was messy in a hot way and I just wanted to run my fingers through it to mess it up even more. His hazel eyes met my dark brown ones and I almost swooned. I can't believe what one sweet, smart… I mean what one guy can do to me. I hear his brother Grant is quite the heartthrob too.

Ethan interrupted my observations by asking why we were so surprised to see him. He did say he would see us soon. Liz giggled at our facial expressions. Then, I slapped my forehead like a V8 commercial. How could I have been so forgetful? Of course, I should have known he would be coming with us. He was one of the best CIA agents for his age. But, I would never tell him that because I didn't want to inflate his ego.

Anyways, we still didn't know what our mission was. So, being the impatient one, I asked. "Sir, you have yet to tell us what our mission is."

"Find Cameron Ann Morgan," he replied.

"Then what do we do with her?" Seth questioned.

"Well, there are a few options: bring her back to HQ, leave her be, or follow her around to make sure she's safe. I don't suggest option 2," he said in a "_this is business"_ type voice.

"What about covers and expenses?" Alicia spoke up.

"You have multiple covers that all coincide with your fellow agents, so it is best to know all of your covers and theirs. As for you budget, it is endless, but," he said eyeing Ethan and Seth who were grinning madly, "don't go overboard. If you do, well, let's just say I'll be putting the blame on you two," he smiled at Ethan and Seth.

"Hey, that's not fair! They're girls. Of course, any crazy spending," Ethan quickly stopped because Alicia was giving him a glare that said you had better stop while you're ahead. "Any crazy spending will be mine and Seth's fault."

I patted his shoulder. "Smart boy."

Director Collins handed each one us a dark blue folder with the CIA emblem on it. "This is all the information you'll need. You all may go home and pack now. I suggest you all sleep at Alicia and Kate's apartment. They're early risers and a car will be there to take you to wherever you need to go at 6:30 A.M. sharp. Good luck. Oh, thank you for your information Miss Sutton and Mr. Anderson. I appreciate your time. I look forward to you both working for me one day…" I quickly tuned him out after that. I was horrified and so was Alicia! How were we supposed to sleep with two extremely hot guys in our apartment? Lord knows this won't work out well.

"Director Collins?" I said knowing he was done talking.

"Yes, Agent Sutton?"

"Thank you for this mission. I can't speak for the others, but I really appreciate you putting so much trust in me."

He smiled a quick smile. It vanished as quickly as it came though. "You're welcome. But, don't make me regret this decision. There are plenty of others I could've used, but I chose you four. That means don't screw this up. Everyone is counting on you. You all may go now." Wow, he sure knows how to make pep talks… not.

Well, I suppose tonight will be fun too…not.

**A/N: Well, how was my third chapter, loves? I will try and update every weekend, but I can't make any promises. I would appreciate if you all reviewed, but if not, that's fine too. Until next time Gallagher Girl lovers…**

**:]Rachel**

**P.S. This is my longest my chapter. I did it for you readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, readers. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been extremely busy with school. I hope you like the chapter. I would be grateful if you all gave me some feedback. Flames, constructive criticism, and other reviews are all appreciated. Thank you for reviewing and putting this story on your favorites and story alert list. You all have made my day. Oh, thanks to NetbookHater for being the Cammie to my Liz and my bff [best fanfiction friend] TwinkleLights123. You two are the best! Everyone else should check out their stories.**

**Enjoy the chapter then!**

When the four of us stepped out of Director Collins's office (Lizzie and Jonas were still in his office), there was a noise coming from around the corner. I could faintly see a man pushing a woman against the wall and kissing her passionately. As I got closer I could see that the two figures were Maddye and Richard Jenkinz. The newlyweds just got married 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 28 minutes, and 31 seconds ago. But hey, who's counting? I don't actually care, but it's hard not being precise with details when you are a spy.

Alicia and I shared a look about this PDA. In a way it was sweet, but still it was a little much. Alicia cleared her throat while Ethan said, "Get it!"

Pervert.

Once again, my best friend and I were on the same wavelength because she slapped the back of his head and muttered about how perverted he was. Seth and I just laughed at the two of them. Maddye and Richard heard us and had the decency to pull away from each other.

They both looked like a hot mess. Richard's chestnut brown hair was sticking up everywhere and his brown eyes were clouded over. Maddye looked a teensy bit better with her red hair still sticking straight but her lips were swollen due to some heavy lip-locking. Her cheeks had turned bright red in embarrassment since she and her hubby had been caught. Why were they even out in the open like this? They a shared a freaking office for crying out loud!

"Did you need something?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, you two are blocking the hallway," Seth answered back in an annoyed tone.

"Oh right, sorry about that." He pulled Maddye and himself out of the way so we could pass.

Before we had rounded the corner to mine and Alicia's office, Alicia called over her shoulder, "Get a room next time!"

Did I mention my best friend is stupid? I didn't? Silly me! For future reference, my best friend is stupid and mental.

* * *

When we arrived at mine and Alicia's office, I quickly pressed my index finger to the identification screen to unlock the door. It was either that or give blood. There was no way I was going to shed blood every time I left the office.

"_Welcome Agent Kate Naomi Sutton. Identify other personal," _the screen said in its female computer voice.

"I am with Agents Alicia Tang, Ethan Shane, and Seth Newman. They don't need identification. Agents Shane and Newman are not coming inside."

"_Access Confirmed for Agents Sutton and Tang. Access denied for Agents Shane and Newman."_

"Hey! What's that about?" Ethan yelled.

"Oh shut up. Meet us at the left side entrance in 15 minutes," Alicia yelled back. Before Ethan could say anything, Seth said that the two of them would be there.

While Alicia stepped inside the office, Seth waved and said, "See ya later, Katie."

"Bye," I said shyly. Then I went inside the office and shut the door.

"I want deets now," demanded Alicia while she packed her purse/bag.

"Deets, really? Are we at Gallagher again?" I laughed.

She giggled and apologized, "Sorry. So… you like Seth, huh Katie? He's definitely hot." I wasn't shocked or in denial. We had learned a long time ago not to ask questions when it came to each other. We just assumed.

"Yeah and you like Ethan. He seems like a keeper." She nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

"Tonight should be interesting, don't you think?"

"Definitely! Oh, have you read the file yet?" I put said file in my bag along with my phone and keys.

"Nah. I'll wait until we get in the car. Then I'll read it to you, Kate."

"Okay. Well, I think we should get going, Alicia. We have to meet the guys in 5 minutes and 17 seconds."

"Let's go then," she said grabbing her bag. I held the door open for her while I yelled back into the office.

"Bye office! We'll miss you! Be good," I said shutting the door. Alicia laughed at my childish behavior. She didn't say anything though. She had learned to ignore my weird habits.

We walked in a companionable silence until we reached the left side entrance where Seth and Ethan were waiting.

"Well, we're going home. Let us know when you're on your way over. Oh, make sure you have enough clothes and weapons. Who knows what might happen?" said a serious Alicia.

"Okay. I'll text Katie when we're on our way. You don't have to tell us where you guys live. We already looked it up. What are we gonna do about dinner?" Seth asked. Dang, was it dinnertime already? I checked my watch. Wow, it was already 5:12 PM. Where had all the time gone?

"We'll get some pizza," I found myself saying, "is pepperoni okay?"

"Yeah!" the boys answered in unison.

"Well, see you both later," Alicia said holding the door for me.

"Later," they answered.

As Alicia and I walked over to our silver Honda Civic, I could feel the watchful stares of both boys on us. I was wearing my tight pencil skirt wasn't I? I quickly looked down at my skirt. Dang it. Oh well, might as well have some fun while it's still awkward. I whispered to Alicia that the boys were staring at us. She grinned an evil grin.

Alicia looked over her shoulder and shouted, "We know we look good, but-"

"You can stop staring," I finished. Seth chuckled and Ethan smirked, but they turned and walked to their own car. We giggled because we knew we weren't really cocky like that.

* * *

"Okay, read the file," I said to Alicia while we were driving.

"_Cameron Ann Morgan has been missing since May 27, 2010. Her reasons for disappearing are to keep her loved ones safe and to find the answers she so desperately desires._

"_Hair is dirty blonde. Eyes are dark blue. Weight is 115 lbs. Height is 5'7". Codename is Chameleon. Most likely to be seen with Zachary Goode. Hair is dark brown. Eyes are dark green. Weight is 172.5 lbs. Height is 6'0". Codename is Mask."_

"What else?" I asked.

"There's some information on her past, her friends, her family, and her latest CoveOps report. Oh, our covers, credit cards, passports, licenses, etc. are in here too. "

"Well read me the key points in Morgan's stuff."

"Okay." Alicia read some more stuff, but nothing gave any clues to where Cammie could be now.

"Wait! There's a note from Director Collins.

"_Agents, go to the formal party on June 12 at 8:00 PM. It is at the Embassy Suites Atlanta-Airport in the ballroom. Look for Maya Ward. Black woman with black shoulder-length hair and extremely dark brown eyes. She is 120 lbs. and 5'4". She will have a thin scar on right cheek and a mole on her chin. She will give you information on Miss Morgan's location. I have booked two hotel rooms under Agents Shane and Newman's second covers. Your plane tickets have been bought under their first covers. Dress accordingly. Your disguises will be in your apartment, Agents Sutton and Tang. Your flight to Atlanta leaves at 7:13 AM. Don't be late. P.S. Do not let your emotions get in the way of this mission. –Director."_

"Great, this should be just great," I said parking in front of Domino's Pizza.

"I know right. I'll go get the pizza though. One cheese and one pepperoni, right?" Alicia questioned.

"Yup."

She went inside and came out 10 minutes later with the pizzas. I opened her car door and let the delicious smells fill up the car.

"That smells incredible!" I sighed.

"I know right!" Alicia laughed. "Let's go home so I can eat."

"Sounds good to me."

I drove to our apartment building and parked in my spot. Alicia and I got out of the car, grabbed our bags and a pizza each, and walked briskly to the door. We went through the door and pressed the up button for the elevator. We waited 2.3 minutes for the elevator to come. We stepped in and hit the number 8 button and stood there waiting for it to reach our floor. There was finally a ding and the doors opened. Alicia and I practically ran to our apartment so we could demolish our pizza. I got my keys out and unlocked the door. We threw the pizzas on the table and went to go change out of our work clothes. Then I heard my purse vibrating. I must have a text message. I pulled my iPhone out and looked at the screen.

**New Message:**

**Seth Newman**

I touched the message to open it.

**hey. we're on our way. :)**

"_**how long?**_" I texted back.

**10.2 minutes ;)**

"_**ok :] cya then**_," I replied.

"They're on their way here, Alicia," I shouted, running to my room.

"Okay."

I shut my door and stripped off my work clothes. I threw them in the dirty hamper and grabbed some fresh clothes. I put on a pair of dark-wash denim Bermuda shorts, a white camisole, and a yellow form-fitting v-neck. I put a matching yellow and white striped headband in my hair. I looked in the mirror and realized I needed a necklace. I put on my long silver necklace with the owl at the end. I glanced in the mirror one last time. Cute. I opened my door at the same time as Alicia. We looked at each other's outfits to make sure the other looked fabulous. Alicia had on black short shorts and a white slim t-shirt with a big pink heart on it.

After our evaluation of each other, we gave each other two thumbs up. We both looked super good.

Alicia ran to the pantry and got some paper plates out for the pizza.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked me.

"Sprite and three slices of cheese pizza, please and thanks."

"Okay pig and you're welcome." I laughed.

She set our drinks and pizza on the table and sat down. I was about to sit down when there was a loud knock at the door. I quickly rushed to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a smiling Ethan and Seth. I opened the door to see they were in casual (hot) clothes too. I let them in while checking out what exactly they were wearing. Ethan was wearing a black polo and denim shorts with Nikes. His hair was spiked up in a cute kiddy way. Seth had on a blue t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts with black Converse. When I looked at his face, I noticed he was checking me out too. His hair was so adorable because it kept falling in his eyes. He must have felt me staring at his face because he stared straight into my eyes and grinned. I felt my heart flutter. Then we both glanced away. He was about to walk past me, but then leaned down to my ear.

"I can't stare at you, but you can stare at me? That doesn't seem fair, does it?" he whispered into my ear. I felt my face grow hot. I was literally speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I uh-," I tried to say something, but I couldn't concentrate with his lips by my ear.

"It's okay. I know it's not fair for me. How about we only stare if it's absolutely necessarily?" His grin turned into a smirk.

I turned my head so our faces were mere centimeters apart."Okay," I whisper answered. His eyes widened a tad bit. Then I smiled and walked away towards the lovely arguing of Alicia and Ethan.

Maybe tonight won't be as I thought it would be.

Wait, where are the guys going to sleep?

**A/N: Well, how was my fourth chapter, loves? I will try and update every weekend, but I can't make any promises. I would appreciate if you all reviewed, but if not, that's fine too. Until next time Gallagher Girl lovers…**

**:]Rachel**


End file.
